She Walks In Beauty
by Pandora14
Summary: Kidblink and Skye are in love, but will he be able to tell her? This is part two of TCT series. I suck at summaries so please R&R!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey! These stories were originally published under Alicat's name, but we figured it would be too confusing to put all the stories under two different names, so we decided to put them under just my name. Hope you enjoy.  
  
This is story two of the TCT series. The first story is Even Silence Cannot Keep Love Out by me. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~**Pandora**~ 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Kidblink was happy. He had a great life, and work was going great since the newsie strike three months ago. He was just fine with how his life was going. Kidblink was a funny, well-liked person that got along with everyone. He was just a great person to be around. Everybody loved Kidblink. His easy-going nature made you laugh, giggle, and just have fun. But today Kidblink was doing some thinking. He was wondering what it must be like to be in love. He knew a little about from Jack, who was in love with Sarah, Dave's sister. He wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend all his own. That's what Ise gonna do. Ise gonna get me a goyl. He thought to himself.  
  
Skye was walking down the street; she had her arms full of laundry that she did during her free time to make more money. She was almost to her boarding house, when she ran straight into a boy. "Oh shit! I'se gonna hafta clean dis stuff extra hard now!" She said. She looked up at the boy, he was about 17 or 18, and very cute. He had the bluest eye she had ever seen. She could only see one eye because a patch covered the other one. He had blonde hair that was somewhat greasy. Skye could hardly catch her breath. Damn he is hot!  
  
Kidblink was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the girl say something. He looked up at her, and lost his breath. She was so pretty. She had big puppy brown eyes, and long brown hair. They just sat there on the street staring at one another. He didn't want to speak, he was afraid that she would go away, that she would be a dream. "Um, excuse me, I'se should have been watching where I was going." She said, her voice was soft. "Uh, no, it was my fault."  
  
Skye didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her head. "My name is Skye, what is yours?" Oh please! She thought. What was that? "Uh, Kidblink." "I'se sorry foy what I'se said. I'se jist kinda had a bad day." "Oh, it was nuthin'. Here is an apple foy an apology." Kidblink said as he reached up towards the stand that was right next to him. He stood up and then helped her up. He gave her the apple and paid for it and started to walk away. He looked back every few seconds. "Hey kid! Where's do ya live?" Skye called out. "Newsie Lodging House."  
  
Kidblink walked home with his mind in a whirl. He thought that she was a very pretty girl, and she had asked where he lived. But he didn't know anything about her other than her name. Why did she have such an impact on him? He had only talked to her for a couple of minutes.  
  
Skye went home and told her best friends about the boy that she had met earlier that day. They told her that she should go and talk to him, since she knew where he lived, but she wasn't sure. She knew that he must think that she was stupid, considering she had the guts to ask him where he lived. Most guys didn't like bold girls. So she probably didn't have a chance with him now. But the way that he had looked at her made her whole body tingle every time she thought about it. She liked it though. She wanted to go see him again, but she needed an excuse. Then the thought hit her like a bolt of lightening. I'll become a newsie! That's it! I'll become a newsie. And I will go live there at that lodging house. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
It took Skye a couple of weeks to get everything in order for her to leave the factory and to move to the Lodging House. She got all of her things together and said goodbye to her friends and left. She was nervous about going that he wouldn't remember her or that maybe she might end up with a broken heart, but she was willing to take that risk. Skye walked for a couple of blocks and came to the Newsie Lodging House. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
Kidblink had been somewhat out of sorts since he bumped into that girl in the marketplace. Now every time he walked around there he kept his eye open to see if he could find her. Kidblink was relaxing and talking with his bestfriend, Mush and his other friend Bumlets. He was listening to a story from Mush, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to go get it, and got the shock of his life.  
  
Skye was shocked beyond all belief. There was the boy that she had thought about for the past two weeks. She couldn't believe it. "H-h-i-i Skye, what's ya doin' here?" "I'se heard dat there's was room here for another newsie, so I'se came." "You'se a newsie?" "Yeah, I'se a newsie now." "Uh, come in." Skye walked in behind Kidblink. She was so excited. She heard that there was room, but she also heard that there were no girls here. Not that they weren't welcome, but not many girls were newsies. Skye walked into the lobby behind Kidblink to see a bunch of other boys. Kidblink started to introduce them. "Um, this is Mush." He said, pointing to a boy with dark hair, and tanned skin. "And this is Bumlets," he said pointing to a boy with black hair. "This is Specs." He said referring to a boy wearing a black top hat. Skye didn't hear the rest; she was too busy listening to Kidblink's voice.  
  
Kidblink finished introducing Skye to the boys; he took her upstairs to the bunkroom to show her the bed that she would use. It was right next to his. He was going to like this. He already liked her, even though he didn't know her that well. "So, uh you'se can get unpacked, and I'se will see ya later." He said as he started to walk out the door. "Uh, Kidblink, uh I'se obviously never been a newsie before, so I'se was wonderin', will ya be helpin' me out tomorrow?" Kidblink had never been happier. He would love to help her. He already knew that he was going to like her a lot, and that spending time with her would be lots of fun.  
  
Skye couldn't believe that she had just said that. She didn't know what was the matter with her. Every time she was around this guy, she would end up saying something really bold that she wouldn't have said otherwise. Kidblink left the room. She knew that she was going to love living here, even if she was the only girl. She knew that she would never run out of friends, or that she would be lonely. If she knew the male species like she thought that she did, then she should be just fine. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Skye adjusted well to the move. Within a couple of days, she had a bunch of new friends that she trusted. Her main friends were Mush, and Boots. They were always really sweet to her, and she trusted them with her secrets. She was also friends with Kidblink, but it was actually going as she had hoped. Kidblink and her were actually starting to behave like they were dating. They had never been on a date, but they way that they looked at each other, and the way that they treated each other made anyone who looked at them think that they were a couple. If there was one thing that bothered Skye was that she had told Kidblink that she liked him a bunch of times, but he had never said anything like that back to her. But had to like her. He had given her three, long-stem, red roses once. He had to like her. The way that he talked to her and the way he looked at her, made her feel that she was special, he didn't look at anyone else like that.  
  
Kidblink was very happy with the way that his life was going. He was in love with Skye. He knew that for a fact. He knew that he had never told her that he loved her, but he had given her roses, and done many things for her. He had a hard time telling people how he really felt. He loved her, and he hoped that she knew that, but he couldn't tell her that, not yet, he wasn't ready. He had to know how she really felt.  
  
Skye spent most of her extra time with Kidblink, Mush and Boots. (Well, obviously Mush, since he and Kidblink were best friends.) One day she was talking with Boots and Mush when the subject of Kidblink, who was on errands, came up. "He loves ya goyl. I'se know foy a fact dat he does." Mush told her. "Then why doesn't he tell me? If he loves me he should have the courage to come up to me and tell me." "Well." "You know, I came here foy him. The least he's could do would be ta get some guts and talk ta me. I don't know if I want to stay here anymore." It was obvious that Skye was getting really mad, and Mush and Boots didn't know what to do. "Naw, ya need ta stay here. What 'boit Kidblink?" "What 'boit him? If he doesn't care aboit me feelings, then why should I'se care 'boit his?" She was starting to yell. "Cause, he loves ya. I'se thought that you'se loved him too." Skye got up and left the room. She didn't want to talk about this at the moment. She was too upset. What she had wanted to hear ever since she had gotten here now made her upset. The wrong person told it to her. She wanted to hear it from Kidblink himself. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Kidblink got home to see Mush and Boots looking somewhat dazed and confused. He knew that something was wrong. "Heya fellas, what's da mattah?" "Skye said dat she was leavin'." "What?" Kidblink was confused; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She said dat she was leavin', she wants ta go back to da factory." "Why?" "You'se should know da answer ta dat one." A voice said from behind Kidblink. It was Skye. "Skye, why's ya leavin'?" "I'se leavin' because of you." "Me, what did I do?" "Because you'se a chicken, dat is too scared to take a risk." "What are ya talkin' aboit?" "Damn it! I'se alweady said it. You'se a chicken. I'se came here just to see ya again, and you can't even tell me ya love me. You'se can't even tell me dat ya like me!" "Skye!" "Goodbye fellas, I'se gonna miss ya." With that Skye walked out the door and slammed it shut. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Both Kidblink and Skye were purely miserable for the next week and a half. Skye's friends were really upset that she had left him because of something that he didn't say. All she could tell them was that they wouldn't think that when they fell in love. "So you do love him." "Yeah. I'se do." "Then why did ya leave him?" "I'se told ya a million times! He never told me he loved me! HE TOLD HIS BEST FRIEND! HE DIDN'T TELL ME! You've never been in love; you don't know what it's like. Don't get me wrong, I'se got nuthin' against Mush, he's a great guy, and good friend. But Kidblink should have told me." "Oh." Skye wanted more than anything to talk to Kidblink. But she couldn't do that. If she went crawling back to him, she would never really know if he loved her enough. No, that was something that she just couldn't do, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
Kidblink was extremely miserable. He had lost the love of his life. She was gone forever; at least that was what it seemed like in his eyes. He wanted more than anything to go and to talk to her. But he didn't think that she would take him back. He didn't think that she would even talk to him. One day Mush came up to him and said: "OK, you'se gonna get up off dat sorry ass of yours, and you'se gonna go talk ta Skye. This is exactly what she was talkin' aboit. You'se don't got da guts ta face her." "Ya know what Mush, you'se right. I'se gonna go talk to her right now." "That's it, I'se was tioin' ta see if ya would figure it out on your own. But you'se was takin' too long." "Thanks Mush." Kidblink went and got ready to go. He was excited. He was about to get his girl back. What could be better than that? Actually already having her. He thought. But he was going to get her, and she was going to come back with him, he hoped. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Skye was walking home, depressed, something she had been for a week and a half. She missed Kidblink more than she could say. She missed all the guys at the Lodging House, but it was Kidblink she missed the most. She was walking home, when she accidentally bumped into The Holocaust. "Well, well, well, what's have we's got here?" The leader said. "Looks to me like a goyl lookin' foy trouble." Another one said. "Yeah, Shawn, maybe we should teach her a lesson." The third guy said. Skye was scared to death. She saw an opening and bolted. She ran as fast as she could. She was just about out of the alley when she saw Kidblink. She stopped. Skye didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. Shawn and the others had gotten her again. She screamed. "Kidblink! HELP!" She yelled with all of her might. She kept repeating it over and over. Kidblink obviously heard her, because he came over right away.  
  
Kidblink and Mush ran over to Skye as fast as they could. He noticed that it was Shawn the leader of this section of The Holocaust. He was always making trouble. But Kidblink wasn't about to let him touch Skye. Kidblink ran straight for Shawn, who was about to hit Skye. He shoved him to the ground and started to punch him in the stomach. Finally Shawn managed to kick Kidblink off, but Mush came and started hitting Shawn into the ground. By this time, the other gangsters had left. When Kidblink got up, Mush had Shawn under control. When Shawn kicked Mush off, he got up and lunged for Skye. Kidblink got in his way. "If you touch her, then you'se is gonna regret it foy da rest of ya life." Kidblink said through his teeth. Shawn stopped and stared at Kidblink and then at Mush. After a moment or two, he turned and left the alleyway. Mush went to the opening to make sure that he was really leaving. Kidblink turned to Skye. "Hey sweethoyt. Is you'se OK? I'se was on me way to da boarding house, when I'se hoyd ya screamin'." "Yeah, I'se fine. What's was ya goin' ta da boarding house foy?" "Ta tells ya sumthin'." "What?" "I'se love ya. I'se love ya more den I'se can say." "Really?" "Yeah, really." "I'se love ya too." Mush was walking back towards them, but suddenly turned and walked back towards the alley's opening. He was smiling at the tender kiss being shared in the back of the alley. And for that moment no words were needed. 


End file.
